All Around Me
by The Psychotic Serial Killer
Summary: Five years after the fire, another Winchester child was born, but she is nonexistent to Sam and Dean Winchester who continue to live out their lives hunting down Lucifer. It wasn't until Castiel decides to weave his way into their lives and introduce her to her half-brothers that Sam and Dean find themselves not only having to look out for each other but their new baby sister, too.


**A/N: I wrote dis here story for my roommate...who is thirsty for Castiel.**

**Just kidding :P**

**Not much to say other than I pray I keep to the characters' personalities.**

**Important note: Please let me know what I do wrong so I can fix it. Also, I don't have much intention of following the episodes explicitly. Too much work. I'm just going to make it up and add my own cases in.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>"I can feel you all around me<br>Thickening the air I'm breathing  
>Holding on to what I'm feeling<br>Savoring this heart that's healing."_

_-Flyleaf_

**Prologue**

Five years ago, a fire consumed the house and burned the mother of the Winchesters. Their father kept them moving every few weeks as each new case appeared, and he even found himself a girl in one of the towns they moved to. It didn't last long. Once the cases were over, he left her behind.

What John Winchester didn't know was that he left not only a woman behind, but a child too.

The mother was slaughtered soon after childbirth just as the Winchester brothers' mother was, giving the little girl the name Scarlett.

By God's command, Castiel was made her guardian and to keep her from Azazel's grasp. Watching her grow up was difficult for Castiel. After her mother died she was just like her brothers: going from home to home. Unlike them, she had no one stable there for her. It was simply foster family after foster family.

But he thought it better off that way. It wasn't likely she would be a hunter with this life away from the Winchesters. She could be normal and innocent. By observing her almost every day, Castiel saw that she was just that.

Until Azazel got a hold of her.

* * *

><p>His eyes gleamed a sickly yellow. There seemed to be a lust in his eyes for her.<p>

_Blood-lust._

"Well, well, well. Look at _you. _Haven't you grown some since I last saw you." He walked around the terrified twelve year old girl, getting closer and closer every three-hundred-sixty degrees. "I admit, child, I thought I would be too late when I found you. But I have just enough time to finish what I started." With every word, his voice got lower.

With the flick of the Yellow-Eyed man's hands, she was strapped down to a chair tightly with leather straps. She felt the pressure of those straps getting tighter and tighter around her hands and feet with every move she made. She didn't understand why or what exactly was happening. Just a few minutes ago, she was biking to the grocery store to get something to eat, and the next thing she knew, the grocer's eyes turned as black as a cloudy night sky, grabbing her and taking her to the back of the store.

Then this man, this yellow-eyed person, was talking all kinds of crazy to her.

What's going to happen to her?

It wasn't like her foster family would be out looking for her. She went outside all the time and didn't come back late.

The man grabbed the little girl's hair and yanked her head back."So, tell me, child. Are you ready to become demon?"

"Demon?"

He smirked, "Still so ignorant and blind like the rest of them, I see. Well, I'll clue you in. There are demons _everywhere. _In your town, in this neighborhood...they walk and do the deeds of Lucifer. Or so they should. They create chaos and death among the arrogant human race. Any more questions?"

"I'm sorry you find us arrogant, but I don't see why you have to take it out on me."

He raised a brow, pulling her hair tighter. A tear rolled down her cheek in pain. "Sorry? I don't want a sorry, I simply want you to cooperate without any fuss."

A force suddenly knocked the man off his feet. He landed with a grunt. Scarlett's eyes were covered with some kind of material and as she struggled to get out of her bindings, she noticed the room getting much brighter. Screams pierced her ears. It sounded like there was someone running away.

"Don't ever touch this girl again, Azazel," threatened a low, husky voice.

No one responded. There was only a harsh growl and then nothing.

Something felt warm. It wrapped all around her body. She felt protected...safe.

The ground beneath her vanished. She now felt something much rougher beneath her. The bindings and chair were gone as was the blindfold.

Just the same, the feeling of warmth vanished. In front of her was her foster home. No one was in any direction minus a stranger out for a midnight bike ride. She was all alone again.

Tears were pooling out of her eyes as she began to shake with fear over what had just happened. Should she go to the police? Would they believe her?

It didn't matter, what she was more concerned about was the fact that she truly believed him. Demons existed. _Something _supernatural existed, for somehow she appeared here within seconds of being in a storage room with strange men. If they were real, they were causing chaos and pain among humans, but is anyone stopping them?

She got up, tried to walk casually into the house in case anyone was still up and sat down at the computer.


End file.
